<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>katzenjammer by mandobls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396056">katzenjammer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls'>mandobls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one word prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>katzenjammer (german, n.) - a bad hangover or a general state of depression or bewilderment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one word prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>katzenjammer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>request: Mando + katzenjammer would be so entertaining yet heartwarming hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the pilot groans, head dangerously close to banging against the control panel and sending them to maker knows where.</p><p>“i told you to stay in bed,” the mandalorian scolds from the cockpit’s doorway.</p><p>“this is my <em>job</em>, mando. i should be flying.” </p><p>“not when you drank your weight in liquor the night before.” the pilot rolls her eyes, spinning in her chair to face him.</p><p>“okay, i didn’t drink <em>that </em>much.”</p><p>“you did.” he pauses, remembering something. “you know that story you told me? when you-”</p><p>“i should have <em>never </em>told you that.”</p><p>“-crashed into your hyperdrive transport ring while undocking because you were hungover?” she groans, regretfully nodding.</p><p>“that was a one-time thing.”</p><p>“but it could be a two-time thing. that was your fighter. this is <em>my </em>ship. go lay down.”</p><p>“but-”</p><p>“go.” she stands with a slouch, pouting as she trudges past him. he moves to sit in the pilot’s seat.</p><p>they can’t see each other, but they both smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>